


Brain vs Brawn

by escapeasy



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Bottom Suzaku, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Romance, Seme Lelouch, Seme Lelouch/Uke Suzaku, Slash, Smut, Top Lelouch, Top Lelouch/Bottom Suzaku, Yaoi, uke suzaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapeasy/pseuds/escapeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lelouch/Suzaku. Suzaku tries to dominate Lelouch by using his superior strength while Lelouch proves he is not to be underestimated. / "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"</p><p>"Underage" warning because Lelouch and Suzaku are 17?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain vs Brawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is only slightly a dub-con?

Brain vs. Brawn

Suzaku smiles at the flush on Lelouch's face.

He releases the black uniform jacket from his hand as his other weaves into the tresses of dark hair, listening to the faint sound of the clothing hitting the floor of Lelouch's bedroom. He leans forward and kisses those lips, pushing against them firmly with his empty hand clawing into Lelouch's hair and pulling the older boy closer. Lelouch grunts lustfully as he speeds through the buttons of Suzaku's undershirt, tugging carelessly as they pop down his torso by negligent fingers. He impatiently starts to pull the white fabric away, growling at the last button he'd forgotten. Suzaku laughs a little in his chest as their tongues tangle.

The shirt slips over bald shoulders, slowly sinking around toned arms that support Suzaku's weight as he pushes them to lie down on the bed. Lelouch sighs contently through his nose when his satisfied fingers surf over the wavy muscles of Suzaku's back once the brunet pulls the article off his arms, throwing it to the floor next to Lelouch's topcoat. He sets a knee between Lelouch's legs and lowers himself onto Lelouch's body, setting his arms on either side of the slender form and rests on his elbows. The leg on the outside of Suzaku's weight bends up and rubs against his side, the coarser material of the thick black pants creates pleasant friction on his skin. He slides his hips up to test Lelouch's reaction to the grind getting a mirrored move as his answer from the boy below him.

Screaming lungs split their lips apart so they can pant hungrily at the air between them. Suzaku doesn't waste any time with the necessity of oxygen, taking a dip towards Lelouch's neck where he sucks on the soft skin lying there. Lelouch makes appreciative noises to the attention, letting his ardent hands grope Suzaku's bare back and shoulders; slipping one up his neck and into the bronze web of his hair. Suzaku keeps a steady pace over Lelouch's hips that the blue-blood keeps up with, casually sliding a hand down Lelouch's side to grab at his waist. He bites Lelouch's neck before he sweeps his tongue closer to his clavicle to bite again at bony flesh. Lelouch suddenly jerks his hips up causing their bulgy crotches to knock together and flare like clashing spark rocks. Suzaku groans around the skin in his mouth and roughly rubs Lelouch's knobby hip in his hand; moving up to kiss lips again when he hears a whisper of his name accompanied by a tug on his hair.

Suzaku eases his weight onto the knee between Lelouch's legs, gently pulling at the other boy's limb which is tucked away between Suzaku's knees. Lelouch's legs are fidgeting but there's no real fight in their wiggles; Lelouch's tongue and teeth prove to be more threatening as they savor Suzaku's lips, licking and biting the lower of the two like a wolf on meat. His hands rake into Suzaku's hair, scratching at skin when he pulls them out to skate over Suzaku's nape. They leave stinging trials of red while Lelouch starts to bite at Suzaku's chin and jaw as said boy tries to carefully wedge himself between his older companion's legs. He's nearly successful as he continues to rock over Lelouch's hips with none the wiser, finally finding himself sandwiched by weaker knees. But Lelouch's movements start to fall out of sync with Suzaku, each action halting by a fast domino effect until he is completely and utterly rigid.

"What are you doing?"

Suzaku freezes – caught by the failure of his attempt to distract Lelouch; the boy really is incapable of freeing his inhibitions.

He looks at Lelouch hoping his expression displays innocence, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Don't play stupid with me." Lelouch's steely and quick reply slaps Suzaku right in the face.

He takes a second to figure out how to answer that question before deciding it's pointless now. He opts to swiftly snatch Lelouch's wrists and anchor them on either side of his head with his strong hands – making Lelouch huff in confusion.

"I was just thinking…" Suzaku starts at the impossibly offended Lelouch glaring a gruesome death up at him, "That this time I could be on _top_."

Lelouch's furious face flattens into a deadpan, "No."

Suzaku feels the urge to laugh at the authoritative sound that comes from a boy who is as threatening as a _mouse_.

"No?" Suzaku echoes sardonically. "I don't remember giving you a choice."

Lelouch's typical scowl resurfaces over his features in an ominous skew.

"What was that?"

Suzaku smiles sweetly at the sharp edge to Lelouch's tone as he leans lower over Lelouch's face.

"You know what I said, don't play _dumb_ with _me_. You _are_ the genus between the two of us."

"Suzaku, _I swear_ , if you don't get off of me right now—"

"You'll what, Lelouch? You and I both know you can't overpower me and that your threats fall on deaf ears when you say them to me."

Suzaku is certain he's never seen such an ireful flare in Lelouch's eyes before – _never_. But he isn't concerned, Lelouch is already noticeably excited and that arousal isn't going anywhere until they deal with it. To bring this fact into play, Suzaku thrusts over Lelouch somewhat surprised to see his glower stay in place as a grimace rather than be removed by a slash of pleasure.

Lelouch is a stubborn one, but Suzaku is just as determined.

"I'm not afraid of _you_ anymore than you are of me, _Suzaku_." Lelouch gruffly growls as Suzaku makes another sharp shove over the rigid hill in his pants. "So I suggest that you get off _now_. I am _not_ consenting to this – and don't think I'll just lay here and let it happen."

Suzaku laughs, incidentally, due to their close proximity, right in Lelouch's face.

"Jeez _Lulu_ , if you want me off that badly then why don't you _make me_ get off?"

Suzaku was wrong before, _this_ expression cracking through Lelouch's icy disposition is the most ireful look Suzaku has ever seen; he can practically see the steam wafting off that obsidian head. Obviously Suzaku knows that he's just slapped a wanted poster up of himself in Lelouch's mind – one that might not be so generous in giving the option of him staying amongst the living when he is caught. On the other hand, Lelouch is very vengeful and most likely a closet sadist in regards to his revenge fantasies and would probably want him to stay alive for _later_ …

Suzaku heedlessly throws the thought away knowing that Lelouch will need to actually _catch_ him before any "justice" can be served.

"I'll even let you try~" he coos, daring a chaste kiss against Lelouch's tight frown—

Shirking away quickly when a lunge of snarling, sharp pearls chomp at him, a loud snap breaking the silence like a rock through a window.

So Lelouch _isn't_ above biting in a struggle?

"Is _that_ all you got?" Suzaku instigates his fuming friend.

"Go to Hell."

"So you're not even going to _try_ , then?" Suzaku bumbles right up to the sleeping bear—"You know what they say Lelouch, if you put your mind to it, you can do anything."—and gives it a hard jab to the side.

"You're being a _tremendous_ jackass right now."

Suzaku leers, "Sticks and stones, Lelouch. You want me off then you're going to have to force me off."

"Go fuck yourself if you want to be on top so badly. I'm not playing this game with you."

"Now Lulu, that's not very nice. Do you kiss your mother with tha—?" Suzaku's own vocal cords strangle themselves when his ears hear what his mouth uttered tactlessly; making his miserable choke the only sound that accompanies Lelouch's appalled stare.

He has never felt so incredibly stupid than in this moment. Teasing Lelouch is one thing, taunting him about that joke of a pathetic thing he calls a body is crossing a line, but referring to his mother, in any sense, is destined to result in a cataclysmic event. Suzaku meant for this to be cheeky even if he knew it was only going to buy him a prince so sour that no amount of sugar could ever turn him into lemonade.

Why is Suzaku such an idiot?

Lelouch just looks away from him as that volatile glare that promised to plague Suzaku for days to come, complete with locusts and rivers of blood, is overcast by a smooth and impenetrable cloud of gloomy neutrality. Now Suzaku knows he's surely screwed, as Lelouch has just put on his special mask: the one that's made of cold shoulders and the silent treatment, cemented together by the cool act of indifference. When compared to an angry Lelouch, a snubbing Lelouch isn't any better, not in the least.

"Get out."

"Lelouch, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say that."

"I'm serious."

"I was just joking."

"Leave."

"Please don't get mad."

"…I'm beyond mad, Suzaku."

Ridges of teeth scrape over Suzaku's bottom lip as he stares desperately at the side of Lelouch's turned face, his grasp on Lelouch's wrists weakening significantly. Lelouch's tone is cool but fragile like glass and it is far more intimidating than any roar Lelouch has hurled at him like Zeus throwing a lightning bolt at an offender of _justice_. Suzaku is genuinely worried by Lelouch's simple statement because the less he speaks the more that fury will swell in that resentful head of his.

Suzaku quite literally feels like he's dug his own grave and that he'll only manage to bury himself alive if he is to speak, but he can't – won't – give up if he sees even the slightest chance to salvage this situation.

"I meant… O-of course—uh, obviously you can't kiss your mother because she's dead… erm-no, I mean… Do you kiss Nunnally with that mouth…?"

Lelouch looks as cuddly as a cactus in this moment with that very thick knot stuck in his brow above his firmly set jaw. Suzaku can virtually see his lifespan expectancy drop numbers faster than a crashing stock market in the strokes of silence that thud loudly in his ears with his quickened heartbeat.

The last of Lelouch's patience is hidden away by his eyelids as they slowly seal away those amethyst windows, wrinkling together as if he's being glared at by the sun.

"Suzaku, I'm not going to tell you again."

"Lelouch…" he finds his mouth suddenly empty – perhaps that's a good thing.

"If you value that unintelligent little head of yours, then you will remove yourself from this building immediately." Lelouch's words are strained and hard, showing Suzaku just how thin that ice is he's skating on. But he doesn't move even though his grip on Lelouch is looser than a drunkard's tongue. In his mind, he can still fix this – if only his mind was better help then that might actually be true.

"Don't you think you're being a little too sensitive? Your mother did die seven years ago."

That's certainly not going to help.

Lelouch's veil snaps away like a tablecloth underneath an orderly tabletop of china making the well-crafted display he wears topple and crash away from his face in disarray like those clattering dishes.

"Get the _hell_ off me and _go_ _AWAY_ , you _insufferable_ _IDIOT!_ " Lelouch erupts with a whirl of volume launched at Suzaku's face as he thrashes violently like a person strapped in a buzzing electric chair. Suzaku immediately backs away, not wanting to get a stray jolt from Lelouch's irate state as he flops and writhes. He watches Lelouch roughly shamble up to a sitting position with his eyes shimmering in neither lust nor rage.

They're glossy with a coat of tears.

Lelouch is panting, not in exhaustion, but in an anger that smothers the oxygen out of his lungs. His usually proud face is disturbed by the swatches of scarlet slapped on his cheeks while his eyes hide behind hands that are kneading his forehead.

Suzaku feels his gut bubble heavily with guilt and he lifts a hand to one of the two—

"I _told_ you to leave! Why the _hell_ are you still _here_?!" Lelouch's twisted lips exclaim.

Suzaku's gut sinks lower in his body like an elevator that's been cut loose. He looks down with unseeing eyes, his hands clenching the beddings between his knees and Lelouch's crotch.

"Because I'm sorry." He replies lowly.

"I don't care! Leave!"

Normally, Suzaku might think that Lelouch is just being melodramatic, but that's only when he isn't the one _to_ _blame_.

"Not until you believe that I'm sorry. I truly am, Lelouch. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings—"

"I _believe_ you; I just don't want to be _near_ you right now, you imbecile! Don't you know what privacy is?"

Suzaku's face falls somber, his eyes drooping away from the timid tear trickling down Lelouch's chin.

"But you're crying. I don't want to leave you like this. Let me make it up to you."

"I'm not—" Lelouch sighs. "Just go away," he orders more quietly.

"No," Suzaku says sternly as he bows forwards, which, _incidentally_ again, makes him do a face-plant right into Lelouch's groin, causing the boy to grunt at the unexpected collision and go bug-eyed. "I said I'll do anything. Anything at all, just… stop crying." He implores.

"I'm _not_ crying," Lelouch mutters childishly only to be ignored by the bowed brunet before him.

"It feel terrible for saying what I said, I didn't mean any of it. I was just being stupid – you know how I am – and I took it too far, I'm sorry. You know I'd never willingly hurt you, not that it being an accident is better, but… I'm _so_ sorry and I love you, so please, _please_ don't cry. I'll do _anything_. Just… I'm _sorry_."

"Anything?" Lelouch asks curiously.

"Anything," Suzaku affirms.

"…Then you can start by lifting your head off my crotch."

A few blinks flutter over his eyes before he raises them to look up at Lelouch's plain expression, his hands no longer shielding. Suzaku looks back down at the place he so carelessly shoved his face and begins to blush.

"I'm sorry." Suzaku apologizes hurriedly.

"It's fine," Lelouch dismisses. "Stop apologizing. 'Sorry' is beginning to not sound like a word anymore."

Suzaku simpers, "Sorry—"

Lelouch's hands clap to either side of Suzaku's face with stinging slaps that grant a hiss from Suzaku's lips.

"I said stop."

"R-right."

Lelouch isn't smiling at him, but his cool composure is back in place, and that alone makes Suzaku smile while his guilty nerves fizzle out of his stomach.

"So…" Lelouch starts, tapping his fingers on Suzaku's face. "You'll do anything, will you?"

Suzaku's ears perk up at the playful tone sliding over Lelouch's voice, and he feels his silly grin widen.

"That's what I said."

Lelouch smirks amorously and leans closer. Suzaku, elated that Lelouch is magically cured of his foul mood and no longer crying, leans forward without a thought. He closes his eyes and puckers his lips when he feels Lelouch's breath puff against them—

"Keep your eyes closed," Lelouch softly, but abruptly, commands.

Suzaku nods, feeling Lelouch's fingers fondle his nipple.

"Remember, you said you'd do _anything_ to make me feel better. I'm holding you to that." Lelouch's voice drops a bit lower, that natural depth that tremors through Suzaku's ears and along his skin. He shouldn't like the devious drum of Lelouch's voice but it coats him in a soothing warmth that's irresistible.

The sensuous rubbing on his nipple helps too.

Lelouch kisses his lips and slinks his hand away from Suzaku's eyes into the thicket of his copper curls. Suzaku opens his mouth, feeling Lelouch's tongue spill in as his fingers maintain their pleasant mangling on the younger boy's ripe nipple. Suzaku makes a breathy moan around Lelouch's tongue, feeling his forgotten hormones hustle down between his legs in a hectic fumble low in his belly. He feels his excitement start to spike when Lelouch's other hand starts to pet his other stiff nub in smearing motions. This tantalizing rub scales up Suzaku's chest and into his throat in a blaze of lust where it squeezes a heavier moan out of his voice-box. Lelouch pulls away, causing Suzaku's appreciative sound to hit the air much louder than it sounded in his head. He feels his cheeks roast a little in embarrassment, curling his lips inward and pressing them tightly so that all his future noises keep to themselves. He hears Lelouch laugh, probably at him, and feels him kiss his hiding lips, then his chin—

"Lift your chin," Lelouch orders in a breath, and Suzaku has no choice but to comply.

He tilts his head back, instantly feeling Lelouch's lips kiss the spot underneath his chin, his neck, his newly exposed Adam's apple – taking a small bite –, in the hallow of his collar bone… Suzaku squirms a bit, his nerves getting anxiously hot as Lelouch's fingers persist their tweaking, getting harsher as Lelouch's kisses dot closer to his chest. He can't believe how quickly this is affecting him, but once he remembers he's a teenage boy – a _horny_ teenage boy – he realizes he shouldn't be surprised.

"Does this feel good Suzaku?" Lelouch asks, his minty breath hitting Suzaku's mouth again.

He just nods, hearing another low rumble of amusement from Lelouch.

The fingers abruptly leave his nipples, letting the chill of the room tingle around their hard forms. Suzaku inhales sharply when something presses against the tight crotch of his uniform pants, most likely Lelouch's hand as there is a thumb aimlessly rubbing its way around his bulge.

"What about this?" Lelouch asks again in a heavy murmur.

Suzaku moans.

Lelouch pushes is palm hard on Suzaku, making the boy yelp like a kicked puppy.

"Would you like me to _handle_ this for you?"

Suzaku nods eagerly, the puppy forgetting about its abuse as it yips in excitement.

_PUSH_

"Say it." Lelouch orders dispassionately.

Suzaku gasps, "…I, want you to handle it."

"Thatta boy," Lelouch murmurs against Suzaku's lips, kissing him fervently again as his hand leisurely unfastens black pants. Suzaku's folded legs shift, knees spreading to urge his freedom faster.

Lelouch's hand is hot and soft around his erection as it slides and squeezes with slow pumps that should really be much faster than they are. Suzaku feels himself harden completely within these several strokes of Lelouch's sluggish hand during their passionate kissing. Suzaku's hips lurch up at the feeling of Lelouch's hand slipping off of him, his hands acting on their own as they grab blindly for that comfort—getting grabbed instead. Lelouch slurps away from Suzaku's lips and suspends Suzaku's hands in the air, stretching out his arms a bit.

"Hold out your hands." Lelouch instructs.

Suzaku nods silently doing as he's told with piqued curiosity, hearing the drawer of Lelouch's nightstand open and close with a faint tinkling sound skipping from his side to the front of him. Lelouch is suddenly kissing him again as he feels something hard and cold seal around his wrist with a _click_. He tries to focus on that, but Lelouch… He's too ardent and he's doing that _thing_ with his tongue that—

The clatter of metal on metal blips on his mental radar and he feels his arms being tugged straight out in front of him – bumping against something solid – as a second cold grip tightens around his other wrist. Then Lelouch is gone in a flash, leaving only his saliva on Suzaku's lips and that eager erection between his legs. Weight sinks around the bed, telling Suzaku that Lelouch has settled down next to him and the bump that hits him sketches out Lelouch's outstretched legs. His eyebrows crease slightly but he keeps his eyes shut as he starts to pull his hands closer—

CLANG!

His eyes spring open to look at the shiny, silver cuffs strapped around his wrists… _behind_ a golden bar of the bed railing. A pop of panic bursts adrenaline into his veins as and he wildly yanks at the chain on the other side of that bar as if they'll admit defeat to his manic actions.

"I didn't say you could open your eyes," Lelouch says coolly as he leans casually against the same bars with crossed arms.

Suzaku slings his eyes to Lelouch with aversion blazing his glazed gaze.

"What the hell is _this_?" Suzaku emphasizes with a shake of his shackles.

Lelouch doesn't even blink, "What does it look like? You _know_ what they _are_ , don't you?"

Suzaku glares, " _Why_ am I in handcuffs…? _Why_ do you even _have_ handcuffs?"

"You're getting upset awfully fast, aren't you?"

"Answer my question!"

Violet irises gleam at him as a snide curve worms over Lelouch's lips. Suzaku knows that look, it's a _bad_ look.

"What's the matter Suzaku? Can't _overpower_ the handcuffs?"

Suzaku, despite his seething self, feels the bittersweet tone of Lelouch's words make his stomach flinch.

"You know what they say, don't you?" Lelouch continues. "If you put your mind to it, you can do _anything_."

That regurgitated phrase wraps around Suzaku in a sneering grip that squeezes the realization out of Suzaku's brain.

"You…"

"You didn't think it would be that _easy_ , did you?"

"What are you…!" a realization hits him like a book to the head as Lelouch's face points at him, flaunting his fully developed smirk like it's a feather in his hat. "You _faked_ it!"

Which quickly purses, "What are you talking about Suzaku?"

"Don't play innocent!" Suzaku retorts heatedly. "You faked it! You weren't really upset! You tricked me! Those weren't even real tears, were they?!"

Lelouch chuckles his haughty little chuckle and pushes away from the bed rails, crossing his legs.

"I don't see what the problem is. All I did was get you off of me. You shouldn't have made the offer if you weren't serious."

Suzaku thrashes his hands against the bar, making the metal clamor again with a furious scowl.

"You _tricked_ me Lelouch! That isn't fair—!"

"Neither is pinning me down and holding me against my will." Lelouch holds his hand up in the air, folding fingers as he speaks with a plain expression, "Or teasing me about how I can't get out of it,"—that's two fingers down—"disrespecting my mother,"—three fingers—"and then belittling me _about_ my mother,"—four fingers—"oh, and let's not forget the act as a whole."—five fingers down, curled into a fist that Suzaku wouldn't be surprised to feel punch him in the face in this moment.

But this is _Lelouch_ , so of course things are never that barbarically simple.

"I guess you're right when you put it that way," Suzaku mumbles, knowing his offenses before they were even counted out to him. "And I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you'd use manipulation to get your way, but… Since when can you make yourself cry?"

Lelouch's smirk shines again as he shrugs, "It's an essential talent that every actor should posses. Comes in quite handy… Although I'm sure I don't need to tell you that."

Suzaku grins bitterly. No, he doesn't need to be told about the art of conning a fool.

"So you really weren't upset?"

"That, my friend, is irrelevant. All that matters _now_ is how nice I feel like being to you."

Suzaku looks at his cuffed hands, letting them drop lamely on the pillow. He's still, regrettably, very hard and now at the mercy of the one he royally pissed off. If Suzaku were in Lelouch's position, he's not so sure he'd be willing to play nice either. But he can still try to right his wrongs – never mind that _trying_ landed him in this predicament.

"Lelouch, I'm sorr—!" a harsh yank on his hair cuts his words off with a hiss.

"I told you to stop apologizing, didn't I?" Lelouch reminds snippily in Suzaku's ear. "Why do you keep saying it?"

Suzaku grimaces with watery eyes, fighting back another "sorry" from rasping out of his mouth.

"C-come on, that's… I only agreed to do whatever you wanted because you were crying. I'm not doing this if—"

"I don't remember giving you a _choice_ ," Lelouch sneers lightly, twisting his fingers in Suzaku's hair but all Suzaku can think through a grunt of pain is how much he hates hearing his own words spat back at him. "Besides, you said you'd do anything I wanted. You're not a liar, are you Suzaku?"

"… _No_." he forces out. "But—"

"Good, because I'm not finished yet."

 _Yet_ he says… It's true that Lelouch is as threatening as a mouse, but the problem is that Suzaku mistook Lelouch for _Pinky_ instead of the _Brain_.

"Now get on your elbows and knees." Lelouch commands with a careless shove of Suzaku's head, crawling behind his captive.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku gripes, wishing he could rub his abused scalp. "Can't you at least undo the handcuffs? I promise I won't run away or anything."

"I _know_ you won't," Lelouch purrs wantonly in Suzaku's ear as he slaps his hands around Suzaku's hips. "Now up at it boy."

Suzaku clenches his jaw, "Please take the handcuffs off. This is humiliating enough."

"While I like _hearing_ you _plead_ so nicely, Suzaku, they're not coming off. And I don't see what's so humiliating. It's not like we haven't played this type of role playing game before."

Suzaku's face glows flamingo pink, "Not with _handcuffs_!" he nearly squeals. "Take them _off_ and then I'm yours."

"You're not in a position to make demands. It's either my way or we can just let _this_ "—he curls his hand around Suzaku's cock—"take care of itself _naturally_." His hand squeezes around the base, making Suzaku squirm with an odd whimpering protest.

Once Lelouch's hand leaves him again and his body is no longer pressing against Suzaku's back – with a not-so subtle poke of Lelouch's erection in his spine – Suzaku blows a heavy breath from his lips. Looking at this situation, at the stubborn and bossy boy he just handed the steering wheel over to, it's easy to say that, if he'd like to get release at some point today, he should just give in. He can't service himself – well, he probably _could_ , but it'd be a struggle and Lelouch, in this mood he's in, most likely wouldn't let him. Sure, Lelouch is hard, but he isn't _chained_ to furniture that prevents him from walking his happy little feet to the bathroom to take care of business.

Suzaku practically screwed himself over. He _really_ should have seen this coming.

But stupid is as stupid does.

Suzaku stares down at his poor arousal, just standing there… all alone and throbbing impatiently… He sighs heavily again, a contortion of displeasure fretting his features.

"Ok, fine. You win." Suzaku mutters as he leans forward onto his elbows. "Just get it over with."

"You keep making demands yet you know you can't… What's the saying? Beggars can't be choosers?" Lelouch says as Suzaku settles his gravity on all fours, grasping the gold bar imprisoning him.

"I'm _not_ begging."

"Whatever makes you feel better," he replies airily as he wedges his fingers underneath the coupled cloth of Suzaku's pants and underwear.

Suzaku cringes at the callously sharp motion Lelouch wretches his clothes down with, distracting his mouth from responding. He hears the sound of metal teeth tearing apart speak in his place with the fumbling rustle of fabric as the bed bounces. The coils of the mattress are silent as Lelouch moves behind him again, a bare arm reaching for his nightstand to pluck the half-empty tube of gel from inside the drawer these damn cuffs had been hiding in. The drawer slides shut with a thump and Lelouch's arm disappears from Suzaku's peripheral, hands appearing on his thighs to spread them wider.

A wide, tense grimace spreads over Suzaku's face as two slick fingers thrust into him, kicking around like a person drowning in water. His face falls into the pillow with a guttural gasp leaping from his lips at the unexpected act. He puffs into the cushion; his hips swiveling around as Lelouch's fingers fuck his ass, shooting their tips right across the _button_ that makes Suzaku's body jerk. He bites the pillow hard and pants out half moans, feeling the soft material sweat as his tongue flops around it, that chain tinkering against the bar he's clasping to.

"Is this bothering you, Suzaku?" Lelouch asks nonchalantly, like he isn't currently fingering the boy crazy.

Suzaku calls Lelouch's name with a mouthful of cotton, immediately getting a firm grip around his sac.

"It doesn't look like it's bothering you. Far from it, in fact." He says with a squeeze that pushes another pained whine from Suzaku's mouth.

The hand around his testicles slips up to his rosy, swelling flesh with only two fingers that stroke along his shaft in a movement that's too lackluster to be considered pumping; but the lazy swipe over the tip is enough to make Suzaku's hips jerk. His whole body locks up in that one lunge of his weight, hands tight and wet around the bar in front of him with that unpleasant jingling of the chain reminding him that he has surrendered to Lelouch. Suzaku huffs deeply as he feels Lelouch's lazy fingers slide down and sweat break out of his pores while the other digit duo continues to plunge into his passage with invigorating strikes over his prostate.

All he can do is groan a plea into the pillow.

"Alright, I suppose you've been good _so_ _far_ ," Lelouch placates sarcastically to Suzaku's wriggles and impatient noise, removing his fingers from their pitiless endeavors. "And good behavior deserves to get rewarded."

One hand clasps around his hip and then he feels Lelouch's _smaller_ head push against his anus, making him try to relax and open for the intrusion out of an instinct that's been conditioned into his body. Lelouch briskly shoves himself all the way inside, making the sloppy slope of Suzaku's back stretch tight in an upside-down arch. He feels a strangled mewl wheeze from his lungs at what should have been an anticipated action, muscles clenching around Lelouch. He quickly recognizes Lelouch's hand jerking his cock in an effort to soothe and despite the brief but nagging thought that it could be patronizing, it's very much appreciated. Suzaku tries to make himself comfortable during this time Lelouch gives to him adjust, feeling the rhythmic pulse of that hard heat inside him. The kneeling boy seems to be occupying himself with _handling_ Suzaku's erection while the other hand traces lightly over the scar on Suzaku's side – the wound from a bullet he had taken for Lelouch. The gesture is tender just like all the times before but ends more quickly this time when Lelouch suddenly slaps that same hand low on Suzaku's back.

"Are you ready _Private_?"

Suzaku only hums in the affirmative and braces himself when he feels Lelouch sliding out; a surge of pleasure shooting inside his body when Lelouch slams back into him. His cry is half buried in his throat, the pillow absorbing the lagging end as he gnashes his teeth around it again. His hands clamp harder around the bar, slipping over the sweat his palms greased the metal with. The feeling of Lelouch's fingernails beginning to ingrain into his hips stings into his senses as Lelouch thrusts vigorously into him with an aggression that's not unusual to their _sex_ capades. It is thrilling to have Lelouch not hold back; too often he keeps his passions to himself, even from Suzaku at times, but there's something about rocking their naked bodies together that always unleashes a more primal side Lelouch keeps buried – a side that is not unknown, just ignored.

So Suzaku isn't sickened by the sharp, slick sounds of Lelouch sliding in and out of him with strong thrusts that ram his backside. He finds no other thought or sensation pounding through his head with his heavy heart than the thick mass plowing into his ass, rubbing and stretching his flexing inner walls whilst knocking that spot that makes all this pain pleasurable. Lelouch drives deeper and harder the faster he moves, sheathing and unsheathing like an extremely indecisive swordsman with groans of rapture falling out upon each determined heave. Suzaku lets an idle ear listen to the short, low sounds of Lelouch's breathy moans as he detaches his mouth from the pillow to swallow this musty air. He just can't seem to breathe – he can't seem to _remember_ to breath. He feels like he's suffocating in this sweltering atmosphere saturating his skin, a sheen of sweat dribbling down his animated body. Suzaku pants wildly with the springing sounds of the mattress below them, his huffs kissing steam against the bar he's latching to with every pound of Lelouch's hips against his body. The riotous movement even starts to make Suzaku's head bump the rail, but he braces himself sturdily against that slippery column; making the jangling cackle of those shackles slap against it in tunes that sound like flat bells.

"Does it… feel good, Suzaku?" Lelouch's gusty voice forces out, chopped by his thrusts.

Suzaku's eyes are shut tight, his gaping mouth ready for the reply that slides out of his throat, "… _So~_ good… Lelouch…!"

A spiral of constricting heat low in his stomach starts to twist, unfurling cries of ecstasy that rasp out of his mouth in the effort to stifle them. They get pushed to his nose when Lelouch's hand starts to roughly pump his cock, pulling and squeezing with the strangely fluid motions of his jerking hips. Suzaku's nerves blaze through his body, kindling all the blood rushing from his pounding heart to his lower pulsating organ that lurches when Lelouch smears his palm or thumb over the head. The broiling writhing in his belly starts to jump, trying to reach the peak before his hammering heart either explodes out of his chest or collapses.

Lelouch's weight gradually lowers onto his back, sliding with wet friction as his hand and hips whip at a crazy pace that becomes fairly frantic with all the heady pressure mounting in his tiring body. Suzaku feels Lelouch's tongue swerve from his shoulder to his neck in slimy streaks, teeth grazing his pulse before grinding over it with spurting pants blowing over his wet skin. Suzaku licks his own dry lips between slightly bellowing moans, wishing the handcuffs didn't choke his wrist when he attempts to grab for the slim arm that briefly belts across his waist before it acts as a crutch beside him on the bed. He settles for a breathless huff of Lelouch's name, fighting to keep quiet when the boy cruelly clamps his erection.

" _Lelouch_ …" Suzaku manages in a whispering whimper, the clang of metal sharp over their panting.

"You're almost… _there_ aren't you?"

"Nn…" Suzaku nods.

"Ask… me nicely… and I'll _let_ … you finish."

Suzaku's face scrunches – he's not even going to argue, not now, not when he was already feeling his body start to lock up with anticipation.

"P… _please_ … Lelouch, please…"

"Please what?" Lelouch squeezes harder, pulling out another strangled mewl.

" _Please_ … let me _finish_ ," he gasps out.

"Alright… since you… asked so, _nicely_." he grunts semi-huskily into Suzaku's ear, and after some increasingly short, deep, fast thrusts into Suzaku's rear Lelouch's hand relaxes around his cock.

Suzaku's lungs blow out expired air, his face rubbing painfully against the golden rod of Lelouch's bed frame. The agony of compression floods out in pangs that throb his aching arousal with the slaving of his heart. His ears hear the loud thumps as blood rushes through his veins, his head becoming dizzy and his vision blurring as Lelouch's hand literally tugs him over the edge with those hard slams into is body, spinning the coiling heat in Suzaku's stomach. Suzaku's body tightens, stiffening his form like stone as he feels the swirling sensations storm out of him in blissful streams that make his burned nerves tingle as he falls down the peak. He grits his teeth to keep his voice in his throat, his release splattering the white bed linens and his own skin in a gush, loosening all of his joints so that his limp limbs buckle under his weight, making him flop like a pile of jelly.

Suzaku's breath is ragged as he feels Lelouch's hard length thrust inside him one last time, inserting as far as possible with rows of teeth sinking into his neck. He doesn't even bat an eye at the wet heat that fills his passage, spilling out as Lelouch's softening length removes itself. He can feel it seeping out as he sags to his side, not wanting to lie on the soiled blankets and pillow; his body sailing on the comforting sea of post-sex relaxation. With various muscles trembling he remembers to let go of the bar he's chained too, faintly noting the tinkering of metal with the rustle of more fabric.

As his drifting mind floats back to him, Suzaku becomes aware of Lelouch climbing off the bed with his pants fastened around his hips, shrugging his undershirt back on. Lelouch gives him a sideways look with a strange, little smile.

Suzaku glowers tamely, "You can uncuff me now."

Lelouch's grin quirks into the more familiar sight of a smirk and he faces Suzaku fully, locking a few buttons on his midsection.

"No need to get pissy, _Private_." Lelouch about-faces in a mock fashion of a soldier's heel turn and rummages through a desk drawer.

Suzaku just rolls his eyes.

"You know what I don't understand, Suzaku?" Lelouch queries casually as he spins around again, daintily dangling a key high in the air with a tissue box cradled in his other arm.

Suzaku hesitates to respond, but in the long pause that sits between him and Lelouch – or more importantly, that _key_ – it becomes obvious that Lelouch isn't going to continue unless he plays along.

"What?" he asks begrudgingly.

"If you wanted to be on top so badly, then why didn't you just ask?" The curious tone Lelouch speaks with flattens that snide bend on his lips as he steps forward.

Suzaku lifts his head, his bound hands briefly forgotten as he looks at Lelouch – who stares back at him no less composedly than normal – in a moment of dumbstruck awe.

"You're… _Really_?" is Suzaku's _intelligible_ response.

Lelouch's shoulders then roll in but another shrug and he sets a knee on the bed, "I'm not saying it would have _happened_ , I'm just saying that I would have _considered_ thinking about it if you had." He reaches towards the handcuffs, a smirk happily back in place on his lips.

Suzaku just drops his head back onto the pillow with a flat mutter, "Right."

Lelouch chuckles – those same _damn_ _little_ _chuckles_ – and clicks a hand free.

"Safe to say, Suzaku, you've blown your chances of that _ever_ happening."

"Yeah, yeah," Suzaku grouses, yanking his hands away as if Lelouch might change his mind, rubbing his emancipated wrists, "Don't worry…"

"So you've learned your lesson, then?"

Suzaku ignores that question with a mild glower, "You wanna know what _I_ don't understand, Lelouch?"

"What's that?" Lelouch discourteously tosses the tissue box at Suzaku as he leaves the bed, stuffing the handcuffs and key into his pocket.

" _Why_ do you have handcuffs?" he distractedly wipes himself off in sloppy swipes, sending suspicious eyes at Lelouch who is collecting their discarded clothes.

Lelouch throws Suzaku his shirt and coat with a visage that is just a _smirk_ short of being smug.

"You never know when you'll need a pair, _right_ Suzaku?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? Do you have spare handcuffs hidden everywhere, or do you always have a set on you?" he quizzes leerily, hoping his words are untrue; but that terribly uncanny _smirk_ that lurks across Lelouch's lips makes him feel unbelievably wary.

"I don't know Suzaku. Would it surprise you if that is the case?" Lelouch speaks evenly, plopping his uniform jacket into a hamper at the corner of the room.

Suzaku can't answer that question – perhaps he doesn't _want_ to answer that question. Regardless of how ridiculous it seems for Lelouch to always be packing restraints on his person or having them hidden nearby as a precaution, it's hard to say that it _would_ surprise Suzaku. So Suzaku doesn't know what bothers him more: the fact that Lelouch _could_ be constantly harboring something like that or the fact that he _believes_ it could be true.

At least one thing is clear: Lelouch is one mouse that should _definitely_ be feared.

**Author's Note:**

> Silly Suzaku, tricks are for Lelouch!


End file.
